fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Meraze
Inferno |ailments = Fireblight |weaknesses = Water Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by FrostSpino and ElusiveSeeker}} Meraze (メライズ, Meraizu) is a Flying Wyvern. Physiology Meraze is a blue and white wyvern, with the blue on its dorsal region and the white on its ventral region. Flame patterns emerge from the rings of its eyes and run along the sides of its head and neck. Meraze lack teeth and instead sport tooth-like projections. The wing membranes are colored white, yellow, and orange; the colors of fire. Three clawed digits are located at the bend of each wing. The feet posses three talons; two in the front and one in the back. Running along the wyvern's spine are black spines with a red band around the middle of each spine. Directly in the middle of its chest is a red, crystalline "core". Abilities Meraze has the ability to breathe a stream of fire and launch flaming projectiles, which explode upon impact. Its fiery breath is capable of melting rock and has been known to cause forest fires. Meraze is best known for its ability to create a tornado of fire. Meraze have amazing flying prowess, being able to reach incredible heights. It is said to be capable of effortlessly ripping out enemies' throats with its serrated "fangs". Its talon-like feet are capable of scooping up and tightly clutching its prey in flight. Behavior Meraze is very territorial and will become very aggressive to potential threats. It is known to destroy its habitat in order to kill whatever provoked it. Habitat Meraze can be found in temperate to hot and dry areas such as the Ancient Forest, Desert, Dunes, Everwood, Forest and Hills, Great Forest, Jungle, Sandy Plains, Volcanic Hollow, and the Volcano. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Superfamily: Fire Tornado Wyvern *Family: Raze Meraze is a part of the Flying Wyvern classification. Habitat Range Meraze mainly live in the Old World, inhabiting the Desert, Great Forest, Jungle, Volcano, Everwood, Verdant Hills, Volcanic Hollow, Jurassic Frontier, and the Ruined Ridge. They have also been spotted in the New World, living in the Sandy Plains, Dunes, and the Volcano (3rd Gen). Ecological Niche Meraze are one of the monsters who are seated at the end of the food chain in their environment. They prefer large prey items such as Aptonoth, Gargwa, or Slagtoth. Creatures such as Great Jaggi, Bulldrome, and Iodrome occasionally find themselves to be prey for the wyvern. Meraze compete with a large number of other large predators. Meraze competes with predators such as Rathalos, Rathian, Brachydios, Glavenus, Deviljho, Nibelsnarf and Tigerstripe Zamtrios. Biological Adaptations Meraze possess very developed flame sacs that take the form of a crystalline orb that partially protrudes from their chest, often called a "core." This orb gives off a faint glow and is warm to the touch. This fire-producing organ is located where it is to prevent damage from its other organs. They are capable of shooting fireballs, breathe a stream of fire, and even allows it to produce powerful tornadoes of fire. Its wing membranes are colored like fire and act as a warning to other monsters due to the bright coloration. Their flying capabilities are said to rival the flying abilities of others wyverns like Rathalos and Rathian. Behavior Meraze is very territorial and will become very aggressive to potential threats. It is known to destroy its habitat in order to kill whatever provoked it. Because of this, hunters are sent to dispatch them immediately should they be reported in a nearby area. During mating season, males will show off their glowing cores to attract mates. Sometimes males will invade the territory of a female in order to mate with them. This behavior though is risky, as females will attack the males if they have already mated or simply aren't impressed. Notes *Meraze's name is a combination of めらめら meramera (onomatopoeia for burning) and the English word "raze," meaning to completely destroy, referencing how Meraze sometimes destroys the area around it when fighting. *Meraze gets its title "Fire Devil Wyvern" from its ability to create fire tornadoes which are sometimes called "fire devils". *When a Meraze is killed the core in its chest will become grey. *When Meraze is fatigued, its fire breath fails and its core will become dim. However, those that are too close to its mouth can still be hurt from the flame. **When put to sleep its core will also dim. **To regain stamina Meraze will prey on Aptonoth, Gargwa, or Slagtoth. *Its head, chest fore, and back can be broken. Its tail can be severed. *Meraze's roar requires Earplugs to block. *A Meraze appears in Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate as the main Monstie of Herostratus, the major Fire-based antagonist of that fangame. *Render by Rio. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:FrostSpino Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Inferno Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster